1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling fan motor for a condenser having a direct engagement type connector, and in particular to an improved cooling fan motor for a condenser having a direct engagement type connector which is capable of implementing an easier management of a lead line to which a power is applied for driving a motor by engaging a direct engagement type connector housing to an end cover having a bearing which is supported in such a manner that an end of an armature shaft of a cooling motor fan is rotated and minimizing a voltage drop in a lead line by decreasing the number of parts such as a cable, terminal, etc. for thereby enhancing a productivity of a motor based on the reduction of the number of parts.
2. Description of the Background Art
Generally, in order to cool a coolant which flows through a condenser by rotating a cooling fan, there is provided a motor which is capable of rotating a cooling fan.
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating a conventional condenser cooling fan motor for cooling a coolant which flows through a condenser, by rotating a cooling fan.
The conventional condenser cooling fan motor includes a housing 10 having a through hole 10a through which a shaft passes and a first receiving unit 10b which receives a first bearing 30, an end cover 14 which is engaged opposite to the housing 10 through a flange 14a and includes a second receiving unit 14b for receiving a second bearing 32 therein, an armature shaft 20 which includes one end rotatably supported by the first bearing 30 in a state that the above one end is extended through a through hole 10a of the housing and the other end which is rotatably supported by the second bearing 32, an armature 22 which is inserted onto an outer circumference of the armature shaft 20, a rectifier 24 which is provided in the armature 22 and the end cover 14, and a brush 26 which is adapted to supply a power applied from a battery to the armature 22 through the rectifier 24 in a state that the brush 26 is elastically pressurized by a spring 28.
A mounting bracket 16 having an engaging hole 16a is attached to an outer side of the end cover 14.
A magnet 12 is attached to an inner side of the housing 10 in a portion opposite to the armature 22.
In the conventional condenser cooling fan motor, when a power which is applied to the rectifier 25 through the brush 26 is supplied to the armature 22 through a wire 38, a certain rotational force occurs by a magnetic force of the magnet 12 for thereby rotating the armature shaft 20. At this time, since a cooling fan is fixed to the fan engaging portion 20a formed in an end of the armature shaft 20, the cooling fan is rotated at a high speed by a strong rotational force of the armature shaft 20, so that the coolant which flows through the condenser is cooled.
When assembling the cooling fan motor, in a state that the end cover 14 is fixed to a jig, a second bearing 32 is inserted into the second receiving unit 14b, and then an end of the armature shaft 20 in which the rectifier 24 and the armature 22 are engaged is inserted into the second bearing 32. The second bearing 32 is inserted into the other end of the same, and the housing 10 is engage using a jig for thereby completing an assembling operation.
At this time, since the armature shaft 20 is rotatably engaged using the first bearing 30 and the second bearing 32, an air gap may be formed. In the assembling line, a certain washer 34, 36 having the same size as the above air gap is inserted for thereby preventing any movement in the longitudinal direction of the armature shaft 20.
An end of the cable 44 including the lead line 42 which is adapted to apply a power to the cooling fan motor is connected with the brush 26 formed in the interior of the same through the terminal of the end cover 14 from the outside of the motor, and the other end of the same is connected with the connector 40 which is engaged to a wire harness(not shown) capable of applying a power from the battery.
However, in the thusly constituted conventional condenser cooling fan motor, since the lead line which is externally extended is connected with the terminal connected with the brush based on a certain process from the fabrication step of the motor for supplying a power to the motor, the number of the processes is increased due to the fabrication process of the motor. Therefore, the assembling nature of the motor is decreased.
In addition, the management of the lead line connected to the brush through the terminal is complicated, and the other end of the lead line extended from the rear side of the motor is connected to the connector to which the wire harness is engaged for thereby causing much inconvenience. Since there is lead line between the connector and the motor, since the power inputted through the connector is decreased because the power must flow through the lead line.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cooling fan motor for a condenser having a direct engagement type connector which overcomes the problems encountered in the conventional art.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a cooling fan motor for a condenser having a direct engagement type connector which is capable of implementing an easier management of a lead line to which a power is applied for driving a motor by engaging a direct engagement type connector housing to an end cover having a bearing which is supported in such a manner that an end of an armature shaft of a cooling motor fan is rotated and minimizing a voltage drop in a lead line by decreasing the number of parts such as a cable, terminal, etc. for thereby enhancing a productivity of a motor based on the reduction of the number of parts.
In order to achieve the above objects, in a cooling fan motor having a condenser which includes a housing having an inner wall attached with a magnet, an end cover engaged opposite to the housing, an armature shaft which includes an armature in an outer circumference of the same and an end portion which is rotatably supported in a first receiving unit of the housing, and the other end is rotatably supported in a second receiving unit of the end cover by a ball bearing, a rectifier which is installed between the armature and the end cover, and a brush which is adapted to supply a power from a battery to the armature through the rectifier in a state that the brush is elastically supported by a spring, there is provided a cooling fan motor for a condenser having a direct engagement type connector, in which a pair of engaging protrusions each having a plurality of pin engaging holes in an inner side of the same are protruded in one side and the other side of a back surface of the end cover; and a direct engagement type connector is engaged in an engaging protrusion of the end cover, and an engaging terminal is formed in an upper portion of the direct engagement type connector, and a connector leg is integrally formed in a lower portion of the engaging terminal, and a certain through hole is formed in the center portion of the same for thereby receiving a second receiving unit thereinto protruded from a back surface of a motor, and a pair of engaging members corresponding to the engaging protrusion of the end cover are formed in one side surface of the connector leg; and an end portion of each of a plurality of pins is protruded from an inner portion of the engaging terminal of the connector, and the pin is embedded in the connector leg, and the other end of each of the same is outwardly protruded through the engaging member, and when engaging the connector in the end cover, the pin contacts with the brush formed in the inner side of the motor through the engaging hole formed in an inner side of the engaging protrusion.
In the present invention, a pair of reinforcing portions are formed in one side and the other side of an outer circumference of the connector leg, and the connector is engaged to the end cover using a rivet through the reinforcing portion.